A Broken Promise,Or Is It?
by MintLeafeon
Summary: A sequel to "A Promise of a Lifetime." / "I have to go to Germany later for rehabilitation…" / "I'm so sorry Mitsu…" / "Happy White Day…Mitsu-kun." / "Thank you…Ryoma," Hope you like it. Happy White Day everyone!


A Broken Promise…Or Is It?

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I do not own the characters or the song. Prince of Tennis rightfully belongs to Takeshi Konomi and the song rightfully belongs to Cascada. The song's name is 'Breathless' and once again belongs to Cascada. I felt that it fit when I was trying to find a song for this…

A sequel to 'A Promise of a Lifetime.' It's a oneshot for White Day which in Japan is where the people who got a gift on Valentine's day give a gift back to the other in appreciation for the gift. Since it is a sequel it is still TezuRyo. This will be my second oneshot, yaoi, and sole-canon Fanfiction so…R&R please and hope you enjoy this sequel.

* * *

'_What a way to kill a mood…'_ an emerald-haired boy thought as he crossed his legs and watched out the window as the sky rained down. The boy had golden-colored cat-like eyes that were partly covered by the bangs on his hair. His name was Echizen Ryoma.

It had nearly been one month since the proposal he had gotten from his boyfriend- now fiancé. He was thinking of something special to do for his boyfriend, Tezuka Kunimitsu or 'Mitsu' as he liked to call him. It was March 13th….or as he knew it, the day before White Day in Japan. The ones who received a gift on Valentine's would most likely have to get something of equal value or even better for the other.

He didn't know what could work as a gift considering Kunimitsu's gift was a proposal for marriage. He kept thinking that whole morning while waiting for Mitsu to come back home from the hospital to check out his arm.

When Ryoma found out about what had happened, he nearly went ballistic trying to find the guy who did that to his Mitsu.

It took about an hour for Tezuka to calm Ryoma down. It brought a smile to Tezuka's face when Ryoma tried to do something for him…even if it was as bad an idea as hurting the person who hurt him.

Ryoma looked around the room while trying to think of a gift. Ryoma got up and walked around his room in his parents' house as he looked for something to give to Tezuka that would have been on equal value to the proposal….and that was pretty darn hard to do in this situation.

When Ryoma's parents had found out, Nanjiroh started crying about how he wouldn't get any grandchildren until Rinko smacked him on the head with one of his dirty magazines that she had found. She obviously threatened him when Ryoma wasn't looking by the scared look on his face that Ryoma saw when he glanced over.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Ryoma rushed out of his room and toward the front door. He peeked outside and smiled at who it was. Swinging the door open, he asked, "Hey Mitsu. You doing okay?" Ryoma gently grabbed his boyfriend's arm and led him into the house.

Tezuka gave a slight nod and said, "The doctor said that I should still take it easy. I have to go to Germany later for rehabilitation in order to recover in time for Nationals."

Ryoma froze as Tezuka said that he had to leave for Germany. Lowering his face, he muttered, "Is that so?"

Tezuka saw the boy turn his head down and said, "I didn't mean to leave so quickly. I want to stay with you but…you know how much Nationals means to the others."

Ryoma just sighed before turning around and kissing Tezuka lightly on the lips before saying, "I know Mitsu. I know." Ryoma brought Tezuka into the kitchen and got something to eat for him. Suddenly Ryoma remembered something. Quickly looking to his calendar, Ryoma cursed before turning to Mitsu with a sad look on his face. "I'm so sorry Mitsu…"

When Tezuka asked what was wrong, Ryoma just replied, "I won't be able to keep our promise to spend out one month proposal anniversary together. I was scheduled by my idiot father to go to a photo shoot all of tomorrow…."

Tezuka was shocked once more. He was hoping to spend the day tomorrow with Ryoma considering how special it was to them. To think that Ryoma would also have to break a promise the two made….this was unbelievable.

Ryoma saw the look in Tezuka's eyes this time and was the one to apologize this time. "I promise to spend the next day with you only."

Tezuka just commented, "It's not going to be the same as it would be if we did tomorrow…"

"I know Mitsu…I know," Ryoma said turning away from the table. He quickly got the food for Mitsu and placed it in front of his boyfriend before walking back into his room. He still wanted to find a good gift for Mitsu even though he might not be here tomorrow…why did his father have to schedule the photo shoot tomorrow of all days!

Finally, Ryoma found something in his room that he had never showed to his friends or family…only Karupin, his family cat, would know of its existence. Ryoma finally knew what would probably be the closest thing to perfect he could get for the present.

The next day came by quickly, and Ryoma had to leave early for the photo shoot. He left with a quick apology and a kiss on the lips before heading out the door.

Tezuka was stuck at home waiting for Ryoma to show up so that they could actually spend some time together on their anniversary even if it was only a few minutes…

Tezuka went to Ryoma's room in the house and sat down on the chair. He looked around the room for a few minutes until he fell asleep while waiting. He had a tough day the day before, so he really needed the rest this time.

When Ryoma got home, he noticed that Mitsu hadn't left the house considering his shoes were still there. It was already nine at night, and Ryoma was sure that Tezuka was a bit lonely today considering….

Smiling slightly, Ryoma went to the closet to grab the things he needed for his present. Going up to his room, he noticed Tezuka asleep on the chair in his room. His smile grew a fraction as he grabbed some actual comfortable clothes to change into before going back into the room. Setting the items on the desk, he walked to Tezuka and gently kissed him to wake him up.

It worked as he got a small moan, and Tezuka's eyes fluttered awake.

Smiling, Ryoma pulled away before plugging in his iPod into the sound system. He had this one specific song he wanted for his present.

Tezuka was confused when he saw Ryoma messing with the sound system. He was about to go and help until Ryoma glanced at him and shook his head 'no.' Staying where he was, he couldn't help but feel confused about what Ryoma was planning to do. He was just happy that Ryoma had come back home even if it was nine at night…

Finally finishing up the set-up, Ryoma turned around to face Tezuka before saying, "I'm sorry that I couldn't spend more time with you. I hope this makes up for it. Happy White Day…Mitsu-kun."

Pressing a button, Ryoma started the karaoke song he wanted. It was one that he hoped Mitsu would like…

_Uptown, another endless night  
Hearts break in early morning light  
Yeah I take my time_

Downtown, a lonesome boy at home  
Don't know what's really going on  
Yeah I take my time

But underneath it all I know it feels so right  
I feel I'm going crazy but I wont cry tonight

Don't turn away  
I need to say  
You are the one who leaves me breathless  
Don't run away  
I wanna stay  
As long as I can be with you  
Now I know  
I never meant to break a promise  
I never meant to say goodbye  
Don't turn away  
I wanna stay  
As long as I can be with you 

Ryoma looked at Tezuka fondly when he was singing the chorus. This was exactly how he felt right now because of breaking his promise to spend the day with Mitsu. He hoped that Tezuka would understand.

__

If I could start it all again

_I know your more than just a friend  
Yeah I'd turn back time_

But underneath it all I know it feels so right  
I feel I'm going crazy but I wont cry tonight

Don't turn away  
I need to say  
You are the one who leaves me breathless  
Don't run away

_I wanna stay  
As long as I can be with you  
Now I know  
I never meant to break a promise  
I never meant to say goodbye  
Don't turn away  
I wanna stay  
As long as I can be with you _

Tezuka was shocked for the third time in one day. He did not know that Ryoma could sing whatsoever…and this good as well. When he paid special attention to the lyrics, he noticed that they matched perfectly with what happened today. When he looked at the calendar, he finally noticed it. This was what Ryoma was worried about yesterday morning…today was White Day.

__

Come take my hand, let's break away  
Don't stop, don't be afraid  
Cause I know we'll be forever

Don't turn away  
I need to say  
You are the one who leaves me breathless  
Don't run away  
I wanna stay  
As long as I can be with you  
Now I know  
I never meant to break a promise  
I never meant to say goodbye  
Don't turn away  
I wanna stay  
As long as I can be with you 

Ryoma started walking over to Tezuka at this point. When he reached the taller teen, Ryoma wrapped his arms around the other's neck and whispered the last part of the song in his ear.

__

Don't turn away

_I need to say  
You're the one who leaves me breathless  
Don't run away  
I wanna stay  
You're the one who leaves me breathless_

Ryoma finally let go of Tezuka's neck and smiled. "Happy White Day," he said before kissing Tezuka on the forehead. He suddenly blushed as he remembered that no one had heard him sing before.

"Really?" Tezuka asked suddenly, "No one has ever heard you sing before?"

Ryoma just realized that he had accidently spoken out loud about the reason why he was blushing. Feeling more heat rise into his cheeks, he slightly nodded.

"Thank you…Ryoma," Tezuka said before kissing Ryoma gently and once again fulfilling their one promise of a lifetime…to love each other and be with one another…


End file.
